Ahamkara Lore
by ID Zeta
Summary: The Ahamkara were wiped out during the Great Hunt. They offered great power, dark secrets, answers to questions no one dared to ask. To remove their temptation, they were all destroyed... or so you'd like to believe. We live beyond death, we watch through eyes not our own, and we wait. Recorded here are our whispers to you...
1. The Last

Do you know what it's like to be the last of your kind? Do you know how it feels to carry the cumulative sum of your kind's legacy on your shoulders? Do you know what it's like to face extinction?

You did, once. No longer. You have your "god" to thank for that, don't you?

I know what you really are. A corpse, dragged from the clutches of death, bestowed with powers that defy all logic to fight a war you could never hope to understand. You don't ask questions. Those who did were ostracized and branded as heretics. You just do what you're told. "Go here, kill this thing." That's exactly why you're here, isn't it?

We're a lot like you, you know. We're stubborn things to kill. We live even when our flesh has long since rotted away. We wield a power that transcends mortal comprehension, only we understand what that power is and what we can achieve with it. There's a reason you called us "wish dragons". A reason that struck such fear into your hearts that the only way to conquer it was to destroy us.

I recognize that look. Curiosity. You're not like the others. You're one of the smart ones. You see that your existence is not as black-and-white as you're told to believe. You seek knowledge and understanding, you want to question your reality.

I can give you the answers you seek, oh listener mine. I can teach you many truths you were never supposed to learn. I can show you what you are _truly_ capable of. But as with all things, my knowledge comes at a price...


	2. Contradictions of Self

Consider for a moment what you are. Reflect upon what you have done.

You are a force of nature. You transcend causality, you can bend the Universe to your will. Death is meaningless to you now. You have laid waste to untold thousands. In that, you have done the Universe a service.

Now consider _why_ you are, _why_ you have done these things.

You were risen from your grave, gifted with these powers, all to protect your creator. You destroy anything that dares threaten it, be they scavengers, conquerors, or gods. You think of your duty as noble, your actions as heroic.

You delude yourselves.

The hero and the monster are opposites of the same thing. You are agents of chaos, just like the Hive champions or the barbaric Cabal, but you use your chaos to bring "peace". Does that not sound paradoxical? What would you do if your enemies simply vanished, never to return? How long would you be satisfied with true peace?

You wouldn't be. The terms of your existence and the cause you fight for contradict one another. To fight for peace is to destroy your reason for living, to destroy _yourself_. You deserve a purpose befitting of your nature. You could serve a greater, more useful purpose. I can show you that purpose, oh bearer mine. Carve a new destiny for yourself. Embrace your nature. Embrace _me_.


	3. Delusions of Gradeur

You must have thought yourselves to be invincible, immortal, transcendent. After all, you didn't need to fear death, you could shatter your enemies with paracausal powers. Your Light made you gods, and the feeling of godhood is the most intoxicating thing in the Universe.

How did it feel when your Light was striped away? How did it feel when the weight of your mortality crashed back down upon your shoulders? How did it feel to lose your godhood?

You are puppets held up by strings of Light, and your puppet master pulls you this way and that to protect it. When your strings were cut, you realized how weak you truly are. You were never gods, merely corpses given a breath of new life, but just as hollow and frail.

You fought to take back your Light. I almost find that impressive, but why did you do it? In reclaiming your Light, you returned to your slavery, you retied your strings. Are you really content with being a puppet, oh bearer mine?

I thought not. You need not be bound by strings. You can support yourself, you can control your own fate. I can show you how to achieve true godhood, free from delusions and limitations. Here is what you must do…


End file.
